The Night That Changed it All
by Alexis Night
Summary: Inuyasha is the proud father, dad, daddy, of a little girl. Watch as he watches her grow up.


Hey there! This is not my first story, but it is my first Inuyasha story. It's the favorite show of one of my best friends, and she demanded I write it. That means if I don't write it she'll kill me in her sleep. That's right, I said HER sleep. I'll be awake, she'll be asleep, and I'll still lose. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; he is too bad ass to be owned.

A cry broke through the night and the frantic Inuyasha's head snapped up towards Kaede's hut. The elderly lady walked out and turned to the silver-haired hanyou. "You may go inside and meet your little one now, Inuyasha."

He burst through the door and saw his beautiful wife lying on a mat with a little bundle in her arms. Two black dog ears stuck out from the top of the blankets. That was why the birth had taken place in the Feudal Era. Just in case.

Inuyasha started to imagine everything he would do with his son. He would teach him to fight, and hunt, and protect his mother. "How are you doing, Kagome?"

She giggled at him. "I'm fine, Inuyasha. Come meet our daughter."

The hanyou blinked. Then he blinked again. "It's a girl?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Yes. She's a girl. Is that a PROBLEM, Inuyasha?"

The half demon immediately realized his mistake. "No! It's just... Not what I expected. But believe me, Kagome, I couldn't be happier." His secret wish. A daughter.

The miko smiled. "Me neither. What do you think we should name her? Want to hold her?"

The new father took her and examined her little round face, soft black ears, and fluffy black hair. When she opened her eyes he saw they were the same purply shade as his own on his human night. "Tsukiko. My beautiful little Tsukiko."

Just then Sango and Miroku walked in. "That little girl has you wrapped around her finger already," Miroku commented lightly.

Inuyasha humphed and stuck his nose up at the monk. This caused the tiny fourth demon in his arms to start giggling. He grinned at her and bounced her, causing her to giggle more. The others sweatdropped. Sango sighed jokingly. "He's goanna spoil that girl... Let me see my goddaughter, will you?"

The half demon reluctantly handed off his offspring. He looked on with worried eyes the entire time she was out of his arms. Kagome sighed. "Poor girl. Inuyasha's going to be so overprotective. Imagine when she gets her first boyfriend."

Everyone else shuttered for the poor boy's sake while Inuyasha's eyes started widening exponentially. "No! What are you talking about? She's just a tiny baby! No boys for her, ever!"

Kagome tried to calm him down, but the powerful demon refused to be pacified. She went to her last resort. "Sit."

Inuyasha went flying into the floor. Little Tsukiko began crying loudly, and her ears flattened against her head. Inuyasha was up in an instant. He took his baby from Sango and started rocking her back and forth. "Shh... It's okay, Tsukiko. Daddy's fine. See? Mommy's not going to get rid of me that easily!"

She sniffed, and her tears gradually died down as her daddy held her in his strong arms. Kagome sighed. "Looks like I won't be able to do that for a while."

Inuyasha looked at his daughter in awe. "I didn't think it was possible, but I might love you just a little bit more, little one."

This was followed by another mutual sweatdrop. Miroku sighed. "I can feel it. She's going to be just like her father. "

Inuyasha grinned at the prospect. Kagome shook her head. "Alright, everyone out so I can get dressed properly. We have to take Tsukiko to my era."

Kagome cam out once she was dressed, and Inuyasha handed her their daughter before picking Kagome up bridal style so he could carry them both through the well. "You ready?"

Kagome nodded and they traveled through time. Inuyasha jumped out of the well and put his girls down. His girls... He liked the sound of that.

The trio walked, in the case of the infant was carried, out of the shrine and into the house. "Mama, Souta, Ji-chan, come meet Tsukiko."

The new mother's family came running out. Kagome's mother gasped. "She's so beautiful! And she has those ears!"

"Well, look at that," Ji-chan put in, wiping a tear from his eye. "I lived to meet one of my great grandchildren."

Souta stared at the baby, eyes wide with wonder. "She's so tiny."

After a while Tsukiko started getting fussy. Kagome sighed. "It's been so long since I've seen everyone. Inuyasha, would you mind taking Tsukiko to the Feudal Era? I'll be back in a few hours."

He nodded and took his baby girl. "Come on, little one. Let's go home."

Inuyasha jumped into the well. As the blue light enveloped them, his sharp ears detected a soft whimper, and he looked down to see Tsukiko's ears drooping. She was scared. "It's okay, little one. Daddy's got you. Nothing will hurt you as long as I'm breathing."

Soon they arrived back in the Feudal Era, and Tsukiko calmed down. Out of nowhere, a fifteen-year-old kitsune came bounding up to the pair. "Hey, Inuyasha? Is that her? I heard she was born while I was gone."

Inuyasha grinned. "Feh. Who else would it be? Want to come meet her? Her name is Tsukiko."

Shippo reached a hand out and rubbed behind one of her ears gently. She leaned into his hand. Shippo grinned. "She likes me!"

Inuyasha chuckled at his antics. I got to get her home, kid. See you around."

When the pair arrived at their hut, Inuyasha laid her down in the crib thingy Kagome made him bring from the future. He watched her the entire time she slept.


End file.
